The Lost Corvin
by crazygirliecaptain
Summary: Michael Corvin has a half sister. Though her Corvin blood is making her quite popular. Will the past of hers that Michael knows nothing about destroy what the lycans and vampires plan. Or will her falling for a vampire or lycan choose their fates. HollyPO
1. Chapter 1

Michael Corvin has a half sister. Though her Corvin blood is making her quite popular. Will the past of hers that Michael knows nothing about destroy what the lycans and vampires plan. Or will her falling for a vampire or lycan choose their fates. HollyPOV

Holly jumped down from the fence and ran cross the lawn as fast as she could. Her boys were right on her tail and she could hear the shouts behind them all. They jumped over a lower fence and ran across the street and through an alley. They went up a street into a neighborhood, behind two yards, and through Carlisle's open basement window. They threw their bags on the couches and chairs and collapsed. They all gasped for breath as they looked at each other big grins covering thier faces. All of a sudden, they burst into laughter.

"That was the best TPing we've done yet," Gary commented and grabbing a bottle of water off the table.

"That's the first time we were almost caught," Charlisle replied, breathing deeply and trying to get used to this new exercise they were trying.

"And it was the first time we went into the enemy's camp and totally destroyed them," Holly's hand punched through the air with her military expression. She got up and stood on the couch at the end of Johns feet. They laughed at her still energetic form, jumping on the couch after running nearly a mile, "There is so much toilet paper, tomorrow the world will know that the AC's have totally taken control of this territory."

Carlton threw water bottles to them all and Holly caught hers, while falling to a sitting position on Johns feet. Carlton rolled his eyes, "How you can be so hyper is beyond me."

"I had a lot of caffiene!" Holly exclaimed as if that was all there was to it. The only thing was that she drank mostly water and didn't drink pop so now with the three monsters they put in her she was a ticking time bomb.

"Well, I would say this was the best night," Charlisle sighed almost about to fall asleep. Johns snuggled to his pillow and nodded in reply. Holly mouth fell open as Gary put his feet up and Carlton leaned his head on the wall.

"NONONONO!!!" She shouted, "You guys can't go to sleep already! Not now! Not yet!"

"Oh come on Holly," Gary scowled, "We had a really good run tonight we all deserve some sleep."

Holly frowned and looked around at her boys. They weren't used to her extreme sugar rush mood. They all looked like they were in the first day of military camp or something. So warn out it was all they could do to keep themselves awake. She jumped off the couch and started climbing out the window.

"What are you doing?" Charlisle asked starting to stand up but she waved her hand at him.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back in a little bit. I am just going to run to the store and back, get some hot chocolate to make so I can calm my nerves and get to sleep," She got all the way out and stuck her head through, "Don't wait up for me. I'll be safe."

With that she got up and jogged out of the neighborhood. It was a nice safe neighborhood that Charlisle lived in with his new parents. They were so nice to them all. They were the best foster parents for him. They cared about him and wanted to keep him safe like a real son, but they also let him live his summer running around with the rest of the misfits. That's what they would have called themselves had it not been taken. So the all called themselves the Abandoned Children, cause that's what they were.

It was Holly, Gary, Charlise, Carlton, and Johns. Everyone but Charlisle didn't have a family at all at the moment. Of course Gary and Carlton had just turned eighteen, had stable jobs, and were probably going to move up in the adult world. Johns and Holly had become run aways from the places that tried to contain them. Johns was deadly and they knew it. His past was one that was never talked about and they knew nothing about it. Though it was the way that he acted that made them know he had committed the worst crime possible. It didn't phase Holly though cause Johns always treated her kindly. Charlisle was the youngest. Only fifteen at the moment but he kept up with the group. After everything he had been through he was mature enough to hang with them.

Holly was almost to the store when she saw a bench on the sidewalk right outside the park. She sat on it quietly and put her hands on the sides of her head. Tonight was fun. They had gone to the rival gangs territory and thrown so much around, it would take all day to clean up. Forks, signs, toilet paper, spoons, flamingos....don't ask....... and they stuck post its on every car they knew belonged to them. She felt weight on the bench beside her and turned quickly. A nice looking boy... man. A little older than her in light jeans and a white shirt smiled at her.

"Rough day?" He asked, looking at her. She was on alert but no one would ever suspect it. She always acted at ease.

"Best day of my life actually," Holly replied, looking up at the moon that finally came out of the clouds. It was almost full. Just a couple more days and it would be, but then she would watch the eclipse. This time... she wouldn't miss it.

"Wow, wonder what could make it so good," He said looking up at the moon too. She checked him over and saw the look in his eyes. She felt more at ease at the careful, knowing look he had towards the moon. He was just a mellow guy. He noticed and looked into her eyes, "I'm Alex."

Holly bit her lip and then took a solid breath, "I'm Holly."

A small smile played his lips and he looked at his hands a small blush coming to his face. It made her smile and face towards the store. They sat in silence for a moment, until she heard someone coming down the street. She recognised the voices, "Shooooot," she mumured, looking to see if she could make it to the store in time.

"Got a problem," Alex asked and she smiled sheepishly at him. He rubbed his forehead and blushed a little deeper, "I could technically keep them from even paying the slightest attention to us."

She nodded and he frowned. She put her hand on his and he whispered, "You wouldn't like it."

"I'm okay with anything," Holly replied quickly giving him a hopeful glance. Just before they came into view of the Volvo Boys, Alex pulled Holly into a sharp but sweet kiss on the lips. Their lips were pressed together but he decided kissing her deeper would cause a complete smack down in front of many people. Holly was completely taken off guard but pulling back wouldn't be good. She instinctively put her hand on his neck and his hand slid down onto her back. His lips brushed hers as he pulled back and she realized they were a little rough.

She bit her lip and looked down at her lap, the red rushing into her face now. He faced towards the store again and muttered, "I'm sorry."

She smirked and replied, "It's not your fault you're not the greatest kisser in the world but you could have done worse."

His mouth dropped open as he stared at her. She made the situation so much lighter with a smile and the cocking of her head, "It doesn't bother me to much that you were trying so hard to flirt."

He looked her right in the eye playing along, "First of all, if I was flirting you would be blushing a whole lot more. Second, I can kiss you so good you would have fallen off this bench."

Holly rolled her eyes and brushed her cheek with his hand, "Want me to prove it."

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Even though she acted like a child her mind was completely adult and she wanted more than ever to say yes to his request. It was the first time she was so open to a stranger, though this was the first time she felt such a good aura around someone.

Before her breath could move she felt a hand on her back and jumped almost into Alex's lap. She turned to see Johns standing behind her, giving a deadly glare to Alex. Alex just gave him a cool glance but when Holly looked into his eyes he could see that his only worry was for her. Did he think that Johns was a bad boyfriend or dangerous stanger? She stood up and Johns said, "We began to worry."

She nodded and leaned her head to Alex, "He saved me from having a run in with the Volvo Boys."

Alex's eyebrows raised at the names and she laughed. He held up a hand, "So, I just have to say... you call the most dangerous gang on the north side.... the Volvo.... Boys."

He burst out laughing and Holly couldn't help but think of how cute his laugh was. He seemed older but his personality was sweet and a little boyish. It made him attractive but nice to be around. She felt Johns arm wrap around her protectively and she leaned her head on his chest, "This is Johns and Johns, this is Alex."

Johns nodded and Alex smiled politely, "Nice to meet you."

He stood up and stretched. Then smiled at Holly, "I really do hope fate brings us together more ofter. It was really nice meeting you."

Holly automatically bit her lip in excitement. He turned around to walk away, so she pulled from Johns, "Do you have a cell phone?"

Alex turned a little shocked at the question, but nodded. She skipped to him and handed hers to him. He gave up his and they added themselves, picture and all. Holly looked up at him and smirked, "Call me."

He nodded and turned, jogging across the street. She turned to see Johns watching him suspiciosly and wrapped her arms around his middle. Everyone automatically saw Johns as a threat. He was tough and could or would kill if neccessary. Anyone could see it in his eyes. Though Holly wasn't scared of him at all cause she didn't believe he would hurt her but she was scared for him... if he ever hurt someone else.

One of his hands wrapped very tightly around her back and the other tried not to pet her head to hard. His body was almost shaking and she could tell he was angry at her a little. It didn't bother her at all cause she did things to make him mad all the time. It was the stranger who had his hands on her that she was worried for, so she held on to him in a childish way so he would be calm down by her being there in his arms.

He pulled her in the direction of Charlisle's and they started walking. After a few moments she started to feel sluggish but Johns just picked her up and cradled her gently. She felt him stop and set her on her feet. It was all she could do to slide into the basement and lean against the wall. Johns picked her up and sat her on the couch. He laid down on it and pulled her to lay on top of him. She complied and pulled a blanket up over them to keep warm. Johns kept her safe and warm through everything. He was like a silent guardian angel to make her feel better. His arms were strong and comforting as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Michael shifted through all the papers in his apartement. Selene leaned stoicly against the wall, watching his slow progress. He ran to the next drawer and flipped through some old photos, throwing them into the bag he'd grabbed. Selene had told him, anything to do with her was to be taken and in a hurry. They didn't have much time till the next shift of cops came past here.

He grabbed as many things as he could and was about to go out the window with Selene when something called to him. He turned around and went for the shoebox under his bed. The cops were at the door right after his feet left the window ledge. They never saw a thing. Box and bag in hand he jumped into the passenger seat. Selene took off in complete silence but gave him a small glance.

"I don't know if any of this will help," Michael's voice was almost a whisper but to them in the silence it was to loud to thier sensitive ears. He shuffled through the bag and took out a photo of the young blond girl curled in his lap. He had thought she was his cousin that day. He'd carried her on his shoulders, thrown her in the lake, and watched movies while eating popcorn.

Then he found out the truth. That little eight year old was his half sister. His father wasn't able to tell him but his mother did with sadness. He'd almost killed his father at the news of his affair. He had been so nice to that little girl and she was the worst thing in his life. He had been eight when she was born, so it wasn't like he could really tell but, the fact that she was corrupt.

He threw the picture in the bag. She was going to be in danger now because of who she was and he wasn't about to be the one to let her down. He was going to protect her through this. He set the bag on the floor since it was no use. Selene sighed, since they were almost to the airport and Michael had no idea where they were to go. He opened the shoebox. Something his father had given to him but he had never opened. After the funeral it was just taken everywhere, but he couldn't bare to know his father secrets that lay inside, cause that's what the letter said was there.

The funeral was the worst, cause she was there. He was twenty-two by then and the fourteen year old stoicly stood their at the funeral. All she did was stare as the coffin as it lowered into the ground. She didn't even go near the people, standing in the distance by someone elses grave. When everyone left but him, his mother, and that girl, she came down to the coffin. His mom just nodded sadly at her and walked away.

Michael's fist had lost all color. What right did this girl have to come to the funeral? Hadn't she caused enough trouble in his life? Though she just stood at the side of the coffin mumbling something and laid a single white rose on top lightly. He was mad at how white that flower was... like she was pure. He'd told her so many rude things. As an adult he she have been mature, though he had said things.

Things like, you were never supposed to be born. Or she had no right to come here since it wasn't her father. She was just some stupid silly girl who thought she could destroy everyone's lives. She was a mistake.

Though she just nodded and never looked at him. She was one of the toughest people he had ever met....the strongest will. Why had he tried to crush her?

When he opened the box he found a letter.

Dear Michael,

You may never forgive me for what I've done but you don't understand. As much as I loved your mother  
i fell in love with someone else. I regret not telling you sooner. I regret not letting you two be close to  
each other. Your mother forgave me but she never felt the same love towards me. Don't blame your  
half sister for my mistakes. She has always said since that day she met you that she wanted to be the  
best sister ever. If only you give her the chance. She doesn't have a father figure because of seperation  
so I am hoping even when I am gone, you will protect her. Her mother is gone and I was her only hope.

Please, protect Holly when I never gave it a chance.

You only get one chance, whether you regret it or not is yours. This is your chance to have someone that  
will look only to you for help. She will definitally help you get ready for like.

If not for you... please do this for us.

Love,

Your Father

Michael looked at the many pictures in the box. They were between the time Holly was born and until she was eleven it seemed. It had contact numbers and something that stuck to him. It was a letter the one thing that helped him the most was the address and a name. The name Charlisle Joles, a boy who was said to be the one person she would be with forever, was what they went on. It was thier only hope at finding the lost Corvin.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys followed Holly as she skipped down the street. Only Johns knew the reason why she was so happy. After a while, he stopped worrying about the kid that Holly had met because she seemed only interested in his personality, nothing else. As they walked, he watched her long blonde hair shine as it went up and down during her skipping. She stopped suddenly and pulled out her phone, "Hello!"

The boys laughed at her. They had never seen her so excited to pick up her cell phone because it was usually someone she didn't want to talk to. She obviously didn't care if she had to talk to them today cause she just whipped it open. She jumped up and went on, "Hey Alex, what's up?"

The boys surrounded her and decided to act just like the jerks they were. Johns stood on the outside of the hyper boys and watched as they taunted her for talking to a boy. She kept trying to push them away laughing and then got off a good punch to Carlton's shoulder. He pretended to be hurt and the others laughed at him. She jogged over to Johns and hid behind her.

"Yeah, sounds good," Holly said to Alex on the other end, "Do you want to do it at seven?"

After a pause of silence, she smiled again and said, "I'll talk to you then. Okay, bye bye!"

"What was that all about? Going on a date?" Johns asked turning around to look at her as she snapped her phone shut, "Or something?"

She smiled up at him and then smirked, "I'm going to a party actually and you're all invited."

She ran around him to get in front of the other boys. They all looked at her as she raised her voice, "We're all going to a party."

They all jumped up and down happily and she turned to Johns, who nodded to the store. She followed him and the rest fell into a pace behind them. They needed to get more supplies to fix up there tree house. It was going to be the most high tech tree house ever. The one reason Holly came up with the idea so it was a place for her to stay. She always was staying with the guys but if she had a place of her own she wouldn't have to put pressure on them all. She usually lived with Johns but he worked all sorts of odd jobs a lot and when she was acting childish it put a stress on him.

The boys automatically got to work on finding all the parts they needed, along with some snacks and drinks for while they worked. Holly walked off towards another isle but no one payed any attention. They were used to her going off to find wierd items that wouldn't be needed for anything. She had a box of things that were of no use. Though she had made great things out of those by adding them to something or by putting many of the things together. They laughed at her doing this but it made sense to them. Since they didn't let her help build really she had to do something. She usually made props to go along with her kareoke show at the end of the night for them.

They were at the register to check out when she came with an armful of things. She dumped them on the register and smiled at them. Gary took a piece of the fabric between his forefinger and them and gave her a look, "What the heck is this?"

Holly rocked back and forth on her feet and bit her lip. She sneaked a glance at them all and smiled before replying, "It's a costume party."

They all groaned and complained. The girl at the register laughed and asked, "You want them?"

Gary nodded to her and she scanned them. Carlton was the only one that decided to complain, "I don't want to go to a stupid costume party. I hate just dressing up for Holloween. It just makes people look stupid."

"You've never gone trick or treating with me so you wouldn't know how fun I can make it plus, I can make you all look very sexy in what ever costumes you guys wear," Holly watched Johns walk to the doors. He turned and nodded to her. She was used to him doing this so he could smoke, a habit she hoped she was helping him break some. Though she turned back to the guys, "This is a chance to meet crazy, fun people while dancing to hyper, loud music at an amazing party."

They all shrugged and murmured things but they were agreeing nontheless. Holly smiled sadly down at her shoes and none of them noticed. She knew they didn't like the idea now but when they got there they would have fun and would be thanking her later. She didn't mind being the only girl in the group... she only worried that one day they would stop accepting her crazy ideas.

She grabbed the first set of bags and they all followed suit out the door. They spotted Johns leaning against a convertable right outside the door. All of them were shocked and Charlisle walked around the car going, "THIS IS AMAZING!!"

The others laughed at Charlisles facination and went to the back of the car to put the stuff in the trunk. Johns hit a button and the trunk opened. As the boys put the things away Holly got by Johns and gave him an untrusting look, "Where did you get this car? What did you do?"

Johns rolled his eyes and looked at her a little irritated but replied in a soft growl, "I payed for it with money."

Holly was about to say something else when the rest of the boys excitedly jumped over the edges of the car into the back seat. Holly kept a glare on him for a second and then turned to throw her things in the trunk. Johns was already sitting in the drivers seat by the time she slammed her passanger door shut loudly. She wouldn't look at him but stared at her own reflection in the shop windows. The other boys knew something was wrong but the thing about Johns and Holly fighting was now to get involved. They knew this because of a lot of things.

Johns leaned over, grabbing her arm and pulled her head to him growling, "Put on your seat belt."

She pulled on it so hard they were afraid she might rip it out of the car. They drove for a couple of miles until they came to the woods. Instead of caring about the car he drove on the path until they got to the clearing. They parked and filed out of the car, except for Holly. She sat arms crossed and with a not so friendly look on her face. The boys took the things out of the trunk when Johns hit the button for them. Instead of helping the guys he went to the passanger door and opened it. He squatted down and looked up at her. She kept staring at the trees in front of her until she noticed the others were gone.

"How could you?" She growled but also sobbed a bit, "I..."

"I haven't done anything wrong," Johns replied sharply, which made her look at him in the eyes. She could see that he was almost telling the truth but there was something that was wrong with it and she took of her seatbelt, turning to face him.

"Where did you get the money?" Holly asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Working," he replied about to get up but she stopped him.

"What kind of job?" She asked softly. When Johns wouldn't answer her she let her voice raise, "Where did you get the money, Johns!?"

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to his face. He looked angry but she showed no fear, just anger. He replied his voice in a talking level but filled with venom, "You know what I did to get this car! I went with the trade! We needed this and I have money left over for school tuition for you in two weeks!"

"I told you never to do that again!" Holly yelled and she felt his grip tighten, "You promised you would stop running around with those drugged up idiots!"

Johns lashed his hand out and grabbed the back of her neck hard pulling her foreward, "DON'T YOU CALL THEM THAT! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Holly bit her lip almost hard enough to bleed, his grip was tight and made her head throb but she wasn't afraid of him, Never. She looked him straight in the eyes and his eyes calmed along with his hand. He let go of her, stood up, and walked away a bit. Holly got out of the car and shut the door. She walked past him and turned to face him.

"You always act like you can leave it but you can't stop can you?" Holly growled angrily at the promise broken, "You want to get caught by the cops and be branded for everything you've done cause they will catch you for EVERYTHING!"

At that Johns snapped and with full force slammed her against the tree, hand around her throat. At first, everything went black but she opened her eyes and struggled to get her windpipe open only to find Johns keeping it closed. He was in true, pure madness and was not about to let go of her.

"I may have told you what I've done but don't think for one second that I'd keep you alive just because I trust you. We will not discuss this anymore, HOLLY!" He dropped her to the forest floor and she gasped for air. On her knees, doubled over breathing in a painful manner. Tears stained her face now. She could barely breath still through her lack of breath and sobbing. She bit her lip hard and calmed herself by breathing through her nose. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Johns with the rest of the bags. His hand was outstreched to her. She took it and stood up.

He put his hand around her waist to support her as they walked to the tree house. He didn't look at her or say anything as she wiped her tears away. Her breathing returned to normal but when ever she took a deep breath her throat hurt. When they got to there destination, the other three were good at work. Holly didn't say anything as she took her costume supplies up to the tree house. The one room that was completely done was the room she sat in. She had a sewing machine and her many items that went to nothing for now. She laid her things out in front of her but nothing came to mind.

* * *

As he watched from afar he was appalled that Holly had let Johns do that to her. If Johns would of held her there any longer he would went down there lycan style and ripped his throat out. Holly was important to the plan and if she was damaged badly or killed before they even got started then everything would be for nothing. As he sat there, high up in a tree watching all the boys work and Holly thinking of something to do to the costumes, Alex thought of some way to get rid of this, Johns, at the party tonight.

* * *

Holly bit her lip but nothing but what Johns did came into her mind. He had pushed her, somewhat smacked her before. Though he had never threatened to kill her before. For the first time in her life, she had been afraid of Johns, because she saw the look in his eyes and he was telling the truth.

Charlisle bounded in with a bag of chips and saw the look on her face. He looked around and sat down next to her. He offered her the chips but she pushed them away and continued to stare at the costumes. Charlisles hand slowly touched her neck and she recoiled, putting her hand up to cover it. He bit his own lip and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She turned away from him as a tear escaped her. He pulled her into a hug and she turned around to lay her face in his shoulder. She cried quietly so no one else would notice. She didn't want Johns to come and talk to her. She just wanted to cry and get it past her so she could make the costumes and have a good time that night. After ten minutes, she heard Gary calling for Charlisle. He kissed her forehead and went out to where the rest of them were. She wiped her eyes and laughed as the guys made, 'ooo,' noises because of him being in the room with Holly.

She took a deep breath and finally let the ideas come into her mind to start making the costumes.

* * *

Michael stood at the desk and waited for the girl to respond. He didn't like what she said, "I am sorry. I am not allowed to give out that type of information. If you care to foster or adopt..."

"I don't want to adopt my sister! I want to find her!" Michael growled angrily and Selene pulled him back a step. Selene tried to create some peace by taking over the conversation.

"We just want you to know if you have a Holly Corvin here?" Selene gave the girl a sad, hopeful look but she still shook her head.

"I can't..."

"Who is looking for Corvin this time?" A woman dressed in a long black dress asked. She came up to them and gave them a distasteful look, "I'm sorry to tell you that I've had enough of your kind coming in here looking for her. You're not the first and certainly not the last. What ever you all want her for I cannot help you, so please leave before I call the police."

"No please," Michael reached out to her but she took a step back, "I have proof. My father, Steven Corvin, had a daughter with a woman named Rikku Delaine. Her daugher should be Holly Faye Delaine. I have proof that I am her brother... here."

He handed her the box and she took it cautiosly. She opened it and shuffled through it's contents. She picked up the picture of her on his shoulders and bit her lip. She through it back inside and handed the box back before saying, "She isn't here anymore."

Michael growled and turned around to leave when she went on, "Though I know where she is close to. If you come with me I will tell you what I know."

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!! Anyway you want to critisize! Anywho sorry it took so long... I would write, it wouldn't save I rewrote the starting 3 times!

Hope you love it and thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added me as a favorite!

Crazygirliecaptain!


	3. Chapter 3

Quick A/N! Thank you so much to those of you who are supporting me. I am not always able to get on the computer but it is amazing what emails you can get that make you encouraged to move on writing. You all are my favorites now!

* * *

Michael and Selene sat on a bed in a long hall of them. The woman stood in front of them and paced back and forth. She stopped and pulled up a chair. It took her a moment to speak, "Holly was unique and the most quiet child I'd ever seen."

Micheal shook his head in protest but she held up a hand, "After your father died she decided to keep to herself. She told me that she wanted to be alone and would rather not fake her happiness to have friends."

Micheal put his head in his hands, "What did I do to her?"

"It was never you Micheal. She chose this because she really did want to be alone. She did so many things when she was alone and when ever she accomplished something there was the biggest smile on her face. She didn't even know what lonely was than," the woman sighed and went on, "The boys would always pick on her and she was so ignorant to them. Never giving them a glance. She told me it made her laugh when they tried to get her attention."

"One day, an older boy... for she was about thirteen, he was sixteen, attacked her in a hallway. He got on top of her to..." she couldn't look at Michael to say the rest but he got it quite clear and was about to throw something through a window when she went on, "Johns nearly tore that guys face off. He had heard her screaming and saw how scared she was..."

"So, this Johns kid is her boyfriend and they ran.." Selene started but was cut off.

"Oh no, Johns is four years older than her. He only saw her as a sister I think, but she saw him as her savior. When ever she was sad she would go to him for comfort. Though Johns... he should have gone to jail when he got out of here. He killed...people. He was always violent and it was easy to make him mad. I worry if Holly is with him she'll get hurt," the woman looked at Michael with a reasuring look, "I don't think Johns would hurt her. I think the illegal things he does will hurt her not him. He was so protective of her from his own friends, who all loved Holly once they knew her, it just was ridiculous."

"Though you don't know where they went?" Selene asked calmly. Michael beside her was in such a state he wouldn't be able to think clearly for a while.

"I know exactly where they went!" The woman said suddenly and stood up, "You didn't hear this from me but those children were inseperable. Johns, Carlton, Gary, Holly, and little Charlisle who was adopted a year ago. I would always think to myself of those kids being together no matter what. They would always be around each other."

She turned and winked at them, then without looking back again walked out of the room saying, "I think you should leave. The kids for this room should be arriving from a field trip soon."

Selene took Michaels hand and led him to the entrance. When she stepped out into the sun a small smile crossed her lips. Even though they never had a chance yet to enjoy the life they would have with each other forever... just having him next to her made every obstacle worth it. She felt his hand on her cheek and looked at him. He kissed her gently at first and then a little stronger, pulling her to him. When he released her, he layed his head on her shoulder.

"We'll find her Michael," Selene said, pulling his head up to look him straight in the eyes, "I promise."

* * *

Holly gloated as she looked at the boys in their costumes. All of them looked good... great. Not good great! She was so happy because they all were pleased with the way they looked. They didn't realize how much attention Holly paid to them. She knew exactly what character they should all be.

Charlisle of course was vampire since he was the youngest and didn't mind. Gary was easily turned into a dead basketball player... she cheated by using Carltons basketball uniform. Carlton went as the Scream character since he didn't want anyone to see him anyone. Johns was the Joker from Batman and Holly went as a very sexy Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. The boys all died of laughter when she came out with 'Toto' in a basket. She crossed her arms and pouted which just added to the laughter.

"You have got to be kidding me," Carlton gasped from the floor. She glared at him and he went on, "You are not sweet and innocent at all you poser!"

She pushed him and he fell on his butt laughing. She bit her lip and cried out, "You're a jerk!"

She then ran into the room they had and slammed the door. Why did he have to be such a jerk? All she was, was nice to them and their he goes making fun of her. She sat in the corner crying. She felt stupid that she was because she was seventeen and was acting like a kid. She didn't care though, she was sick of it and if she had to throw a tantrum to get their attention then she would do it. She wasn't having the best day ever after all...

When a knocking came at the door she shouted, "I'm not going!"

Johns stepped into the room anyway and she turned away from him. She felt him kneel next to her and he said, "Stop acting like a child, Holly..."

She turned to make an angry retort when he finished..."Your better than that."

Holly looked down at her knees and let silent tears fall. He picked her up in his lap and cradled her, till her tears fell no more. She almost fell asleep in his arms when she heard him say, "Carlton wasn't doing it to be mean like that. You know how he jokes around and the reason he does it, is because you react sometimes. You always have some witty retort back. He feels bad that you came in here and cried but you know he would never know what to say to apologize to you. Don't be so upset over something Carlton says because he never means it."

"Well, he shouldn't say it.. I mean today is...." Holly didn't finish but tried to get up instead. He pulled her back into his lap forcefully and looked her in the eyes. She was afraid she had started another fight, which was the last thing she wanted. Johns eyes fell away from hers and said, "I guess Carlton is not the only one who ows you an apology."

Holly studied Johns carefully and saw he meant what he said. His body was tense and his eyes were defensive. She could tell by that way because Johns doesn't apologize. She went to wrap her arms around his neck to hug him but he pushed her back and looked into her eyes. His defence dropped and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Holly almost gasped for two reasons. For one, she had never seen Johns look so unhappy and regretful in the entire time she knew him. For two, the boys threw the door in the hallway open and yelled "SURPRISE" in unison. That quick glance Holly had was all she got for as fast as she saw it was as fast as it went away. She smiled at Johns and got up, walking to the door. As she past Carlton she stopped and smirked at him. He raised his eyebrow and she said, "Good thing you're wearing a mask, you would have scared all the girls away for the rest of the guys."

They all started laughing and Carlton smiled to himself, glad that she was okay. She walked away and went down the ladder. They all followed after her, ready now to go to a party and have fun. They were going to meet people and have fun just like Holly said. Not because they wanted to but because they knew it would make her happy. They watched her skip along with Toto till they reached the car and decided. They didn't need many girlfriends when they had Holly, she cared enough for all of them.

* * *

As they walked to the front doors of the building, everyone's excitement grew. The music was loud inside and their was a line of people anxious to get in. Holly bit her lip though, she might miss her chance to get in. As they were about to pass the front door, someone grabbed her arm, "Hey!"

"Adam!" She replied turning around and giving him a hug the guys turned and waited. She looked him up and down, he was wearing torn jeans and shirt, with fake blood smeared in places and some coming from the side of his lip. She cocked her head to the side, "We just got here, guess you're not in yet either, huh?"

Adam laughed and smiled, "I was only out here to wait for you, silly. I can go in and out as I please. Come one guys."

The followed him and the guard let all of them slip past. They headed in and the music got louder. Holly and Johns walked silently behind as the rest of the guys already were bounding off the walls that was heading them straight for trouble. When they got to the dance floor, like always, the guys all split in different directions and Holly made a mental note where each one was headed. She noticed that Johns refused to leave her side, she guessed it had something to do with what happened earlier and he needed to protect her. She didn't mind it but when Alex came over to ask her to dance it was bad. Alex looked at Johns with a look and Holly could tell Johns was cramping his style but, he trudged on.

"Why don't we take a whirl on the dance floor?" He asked bowing slightly as he held out his hand. Holly smiled and put hers in his. She turned to make sure Johns nodded, which he did, and they headed towards the crowded wave of people. It was a fast song and instead of dancing apart he twirled and dipped her. It made her laugh because they weren't even trying. Just moving in a crazy motion to the beat of the music. After about two songs of laughing and trying to breathe, he asked her if she wanted something to drink.

"Water would be nice," Holly sighed and as he started to walk away she warned, "It better not be opened!"

As she stretched, waiting for Adam to return, she looked around to make sure she still knew where the boys were. Adam was now at the bar with Gary and Johns was going towards them. Charlisle was out and about flirting with any older woman that thought he was cute enough to pay attention to. For a kid he sure knew how to work the room and was such a scam artist. The last was Carlton who had found it very hard to restrain himself from finding another guy to talk to about how lame it was to be at the party. Holly turned around to scan the room and ran right into someone. She didn't know who it was for he wore a mask. She could tell he had black hair and was a bit taller than she was. He smelled amazing and his hands were cold but soft to the touch on her elbows, where he was holding them.

"I am so sorry!" Holly started quickly looking up to his eyes. They were a brilliant blue and she was star struck. Her mouth dropped but she quickly picked it up again and smiled apologetically.

He smiled a brilliant white smile, that hid some sort of secret behind it. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "The apology is all mine."

* * *

DUH DUH DUH!!! I know I took forever I am so sorry. School..... and all I want is to read and review!! Thanks constructive critisism allowed!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I have three stories right now I am writing. Two Artemis Fowl fanfics and this one.... I am dying because I haven't updated my Artemis Fowl ones in like... let us say forever. Here is what I think though.. I think I like you guys better... so you will always be written more... SAY YAY!!!

* * *

Holly's heart jumped up into her throat at the sound of his voice. It was soft and polite. He could make millions singing with a voice like that and Holly could bet he was a total heart throb. Though she couldn't see his entire face.

He leaned back bowed, "My apologies, I have not introduced myself. My name is Darian."

Holly laughed and for good reason. Either he was giving her his character name for in all honesty he was dressed like Darian from Sailor Moon or his name really was Darian and that was the reason he picked the outfit. He took her hand and kissed it and his lips....were so gentle she almost squealed. She held a composed face and as he let go of her hand, curtsied politely.

"The name of my own in Holly...." She paused for a moment and thought. Then she smiled and went on, "Or Dorothy."

Darian chuckled softly and replied, "I believe Holly is more beautiful of a name for a girl like you."

He looked around for a moment and a small smirk played his lips. Then he turned to her. His hand came up and gently touched the side of her face, to make her look in his eyes. Her breath caught in her thoat and he leaned close.

"Would you like to dance?" As if by chance a slow song came on and she could barely contain her diaphram shaking in excitement and loss of breath. She nodded and his hand slid down slowly and he was about to pull her deeping into the crowd of people when Adam came up next to her.

Adam had her water bottle in his hand and he smiled at her but the look he gave Darian sent shivers down her spine. It was obvious they new each other. Adam's eyes flared with hate while Darians smiled in amusement. Adam turned and smiled at Holly, he didn't realize she had seen the looks, "You want to go sit down somewhere to drink this?"

Holly bit her lip in frustration. These two obviously had a bad past. Adam obviously wanted Holly to himself. Darian obviously wanted to dance with her, only to get back at Adam. And Holly obviously didn't want to hurt Adam but wanted to dance with this masked, mysterious stranger. Adam sighed and Darian smirked, both obviously knew what she was thinking.

"Do you mind if I take just one dance with him? I already said I would." Holly asked Adam and his eyes fell for a moment but he smiled.

"Just come and get me babe," Adam replied and turned to walk away. She watched as he got to the bar. She did not know what he said to Johns but the constant eye Johns now had on Darian was enough said to her. She just hoped Darian noticed the look in Johns eye and didn't do anything to upset her.

As they got to the dance floor center. He took her up in his arms. She was close to him and they danced ballroom style, not the regular way people do, like the strangers around them. He didn't really say anything as he swept her across the floor. It was like a dream. He twirled her and finally in the middle of the song pulled her a little closer to him, with some force. A small smile fell upon his lips, not cocky at all, just a smile. He leaned foreward and again with his sweet voice whispered, "You are very protected aren't you Holly?"

As he leaned back she gave him a crossed look. Then she looked around to see all the boys plus Adam, giving him death threat looks. She was going to have to do some talking to them later. For now she looked at him and he seemed amused but then looked at her. He gave her a smile and she replied, "They may 'protect' me but they are going to need protection from me when I get to them."

He chuckled lightly and used a hand to sweep her light golden hair off her shoulder. Then he decided to say, "Does that mean you are interested?"

Holly bit the inside of her lip in anger but decided to ask, "Interested in what?"

"Seeing me again," Darian whispered so light in her ear, her breath caught in her throat. She looked at him and his head fell a little as he chuckled. The song was nearly over and Adam was on his way over to them, "though if you are being kept from it I understand."

"I can do what ever I want," Holly whispered harshly back and leaned in close to add, "I would love to actually get to know you. You're... charming, in a mysterious bad boy kind of way, but intelligent."

A bright light crossed his eyes and he twirled her in. Then he slowly dipped her and as Adam came up he kissed her gently. She was stunned and couldn't say anything. He lightly nudged her ear and whispered, "Tell we meet again."

Darian pulled her up and nodded walking swiftly away as to avoid the now infuriated Adam who had seem him do it. He had also heard some of what Darian had said. He was not pleased and wanted to rip his head off. He was about to go after him when he felt Holly's hand. It was soft, delicate, and he could feel her now slowing heart beat. He breathed and handed her the water he still had. She took it gently and chugged it down. Adam couldn't help but cock his head to the side and wonder what was going through her mind. After she was done, she threw the bottle to Gary who just happened to be walking past. She noted how he walked with the full intention of kicking Charlisle out of the club. She then turned back to Adam and smiled at him. He forgot about Darian for the moment. They could settle the score later. This was his time with Holly and he was going to show her a better time than that pale, freak ever could.

He took her hand and led her out of the crowd of people. As he reached the enterance she stopped. She gave him a quizical look, "I want to bring you somewhere fun."

She bit her lip and looked back to where the guys were. Johns was the only one who was watching her and he didn't have a very happy look on his face. He didn't trust anyone when it came to Holly. With two guys coming into her life, trying to play with her emotions, it was driving him insane... but he did not control Holly and she wasn't kept from making her own mistakes if she wanted them.

"I need to text all the guys first and let them know," Holly told him sternly and went on with doing just that. When she was done and the boys were satisfied she let Adam take her hand. They got outside and started to walk towards the park, it was dark, quiet, and peaceful. Holly and Alex walked hand in hand. Holly payed all her attention to the stars as he nervously kept glancing over at her. She looked, smelled, and was amazing. She noticed him and her hand slightly applied more pressure because she was getting anxious to know what he wanted.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked, trying to keep her throat clear.

Alex smiled at her and walked ahead of her, "I am just curious about you."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Holly asked, running ahead of him and turning to face him. His answer wasn't enough so she had to know more. He walked slower so she could walk backwards.

"Do you like people who aren't exactly what they seem?" Alex asked trying to look anywhere then where she was.

Holly cocked her head to the side, not getting the answer she was expecting. She didn't know exactly what he meant either, "Well, I wasn't expecting that but, it's always nice to learn things about people, even if you would never expect it from them."

Alex didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and he felt he was asking these questions to soon. He wanted to stay on the subject so he tried a different aproach that she wouldn't suspect anything from, "What kind of movies to you like?"

"Creature features definitally!" Holly replied without hesitation and full of enthusiasm. She went on while thinking, "Romance, action, and comedy ... I like them all I guess."

"So, you are the type of person who would want a dream date with Dracula?" Alex shivered as he asked it, thinking of the creep earlier.

"I would love to meet him!" Holly jumped in mock happiness, "Can you set us up for an appointment?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "You like the cold, ugly, undead over the strong, handsome, transformers?"

Holly smiled and though about the vampire/ werewolf wars in all those movies. She didn't think it was all right. Though she thought about what she would like about the two creatures, "I'm not sure I want a hairy thug or a cold bloodsucker."

Her words stung through Adam but she never noticed him flinch. He went on like nothing fazed him and she kept talking, "Though I would want to know both. In the movies, they are always fighting. They say one side is good and one side is bad but, what if that is a lie."

The fact that her words were so close to the truth and that she seemed to believe in what she said, that they were alive, surprised Adam. This made him laugh, would she really want to meet one if she had the chance?

"What if I said I told you that I am one?" Alex asked her as he looked up at the soon to be full moon. He didn't need it to change but it was ten times easier to with the full moon. It was like a natural movement of the hand, instead of a painful exercise. As his mind drifted, Holly stopped dead in her tracks, causing Adam to get his legs twisted in hers. They both fell with almost full force to the pavement. Holly gasped with their faces inches apart, Adam could feel the heat radiating from her face. He quickly moved to a stradling position and asked, "Are you alright!?"

Holly propped herself up on one elbow and rubbed the back of her head gently. Her head had hit the pavement a little hard but she ignored the pain as she growled, "I'm fine just don't mock me."

Alex quickly moved to the side of her and helped her sit up better. He looked at her gently and spoke in the most truthful voice he could manage, "No, I wouldn't do that. I know everything there is to know about it. I'm completely invovled. I asked for a reason."

Holly looked at him skeptically for a moment but then she relaxed into his arm which was placed behind her so she wouldn't fall back. She sighed, asking, "Then what movies have you watched, that make you such an expert?"

"HA!" Alex laughed and shook his head, "Those movies are B.S.! They don't have any real facts in them at all. They are portrayed as killers and monsters but it's not there fault they are born that way. Every time your race screws up and people die they blame us!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Did he really just say that? He looked up at Holly who just nodded, with no change in expression. He could see in her eyes that she knew he screwed up but was trying not to let on that he had surprised her. Though had she known? How could she make him break like that? In his whole life, he had never told an outsider of his race. He had just told her that he was a werewolf... well, a creature at the most.

He looked at her and tried to make his expression soft before he spoke but she beat him to it, "I know what you mean."

He looked at her confused and she went on, "With vampires and werewolves, the blame is always on them. I can't say that with vampires and werewolves being addicted to human blood that some of them don't just attack anytime they want but, they are blamed for everything," Holly smiled at him with serious look in her eyes, "There are those who just want to live life and are the sweetest people I have ever known."

Holly looked down at her lap, frowning to her knees. She wondered what he was thinking. She believed, ninty percent, that he was a werewolf. His hand lightly touched her cheek and she looked at him in a worried way. He hated it, cause he would never hurt her, even though she knew. He bit his lip and even though his pack would certainly kill him he told her, "If you can keep it a secret... I will tell you every thing you want to know. I will show you even... I.. I just don't want you to be scared or..."

"I won't leave you," Holly whispered and a small smile touched her lip, "I just met you... you're nice, sweet, and I want to be your friend. I want to get to know you."

Adam breathed and gave her a harder look, "You know I feel a little stronger for you than just friendship, Holly?"

She nodded and said nothing at first but then whispered, "But, you know I need to know you? I can't jump in head first, I've made those mistakes before and I don't want to hurt you. I need to know for sure."

"I trust you," Adam said sternly, standing up, "I will show you, if you trust me."

"I trust you," Holly replied, easily and honestly.

He took a few steps back and looked up at the moon. He gave Holly a grave look, "Don't be afraid."

He threw his arms back and roared as the painful process began.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene and Michael made thier way into town in a beat up car. They needed to look discreet but they couldn't find a car without an owner that was any better than this one. Selene drove in silence and Michael scrambled through the box for about the hundredth time since they had gotten the car. Selene was starting to get annoyed when she caught wind of something. This town was full of werewolves. She could smell them everywhere and by the way Michael looked up he could tell to. The both looked at each other and Selene sped up. It would be best if they got to Holly soon.

"Selene?" Michael's voice came from the seat next to her. She almost didn't want to know what he was going to ask. She didn't want to look at him because she feared what was coming, "Should there be any reason the lycans should go after Holly?"

Selene kept a firm grip on the steering wheel and refused to look at him. She could easily, coldly, and heartlessly tell him what she knew but it just wouldn't do him any good to go on a rampage. Especially if the lycans had already found out about her. Selene's silence drove Michael crazy though and his voice raised as he said, "Selene, tell me right now what you know!"

Selene tried not to cringe and stared hard at the road as she replied, "I heard while we were in the other city on a monitor that the vampires knew about your sister. They already knew where she was and that they were tracking her. I didn't hear what they were planning to do to her but some weren't happy that she was a descendent of your families. I'm almost certain that if the vampires know this then the werewolves are already two steps ahead of them."

Michaels stern glare from besides her made her growl back at him. It wasn't her fault the vampires knew, why was he mad at her. She tried to get to Holly as soon as possible with out telling him because he would be irrational. She understood the way he was acting but it was pointless. Michael brought her back to reality by saying, "They won't kill her."

Selenes head whipped towards Michael so fast it almost popped. She was about to ask why when she noticed the headlights were coming straight towards her. She quickly swerved back into her lane without breaking a sweat. She didn't look at him, "What makes you think those ruthless beasts won't kill her?"

Michael laughed to himself, how he found this funny was beyond her but she waited for his reply. He leaned his head back on the seat and sighed, "Either side is going to want to use her for their own benefit. She is headstrong, tempremental, and extremely friendly. She would easily become friends with anyone and she would trust them. There are nice werewolves that will befriend her."

"Yes, and take advantage of her!" Selene growled. She had been befriended before too. By a vampire. Viktor was like a father to her but in reality he had only betrayed her trust and stretched her to her breaking point for his own benefit. Selene looked at Michael, the only one she ever loved, and thought of not ever wanting to see someone he loved be put through that. In some ways, Holly was now her family too.

She finally looked around but then hit her foot on the break fast and hard. Michael nearly slammed against the dash board but unlike all the other times this had happened, his new reflexes kept him almost steady. He was about to ask but his nose answered for him. There was a werewolf, just on the other side of the park where they were now parked, and he was changing. Then Michael smelled something that he never thought he would just know. Holly, and she was right next to the werewolf.

* * *

Holly just stared at Adam. He was one of the taller werewolves and his mucsles rippled as he walked towards her. She wasn't afraid. She had been in a worse postition before about a year and a half ago with a vampire. Holly looked curiously into Adam's eyes, they were calm and soothing, unlike anything she had ever seen. She smiled, people were so wrong about these creatures. Why did they have to be discriminated? Those damn vampires, trying to make werewolves out to be monster when they were the real monsters.

Adam turned and growled. He picked Holly up so quickly it made her black out for a second but she had to close her eyes anyway at the pace they were now going. She didn't understand what made Adam do that but she decided against asking at the moment. She layed her head on Adams chest and the fast rhythm of his heart calmed her. She had almost fallen asleep when she felt the jerk of him coming to a sudden stop. She felt the fur go to be replaced by a very nice stomach, lined with abs. She looked up at him, he was breathing hard but didn't try to explain what was wrong. He set her on her feet and she looked around, they were at the tree house. It made her uncomfortable to know that he must have been watching her but she leaned against the tree and looked up at him, "Should I just stay here for the night?"

Adam didn't look at her but he had a confused look on his face. He hesitated and asked, "You've met one of us before haven't you?"

Holly nodded to herself and spoke out, "Not a werewolf. No, a vampire. He told me all about you guys though. He lied. I knew he did the moment it came out of his mouth. He was always lying to me."

She slid down the tree and looked up at him again. Adam finally looked down at her and she went on, "He tried to turn me but..."

"Though you aren't very cautious are you?" Adam growled softly and sat down next to her. He gently wrapped his arm around her and looked inn her eyes, "Please watch out for yourself. There are so many of us around here and others aren't as nice as me."

Holly nodded and smiled. She hated the attention a guy could give her and she didn't have the automatic feelings he seemed to have for her but, he was honest and she liked that. He also made her a little more at ease. She layed her head on his chest and whispered, "I promise."

The tiny growl that came up out of him wasn't anything she could take clearly. It was a mixture of joy, love, pride, and accomplishment. Holly sighed and stood up ready to climb the ladder. She turned to look at Adam as he turned. Without waiting to watch him run into the clearing, Holly started to climb. This night was one of the most stressing ones in a long time yet, she didn't feel affected by it at all. Maybe she needed to go spend some time with some normal people instead of those losers she called friends.

* * *

Michael punched a tree down in the middle of the park. Selene grabbed his arm and dragged him off back to the car. No use making a scene, they would find her. The vampires were out and they didn't have anything better to do then find a place to stay. As they got back in the car, Michael fumed silently. Selene started the car and they drove on. After a while, Michael told her to stop, she slowed down and he jumped out. Selene hit the brakes and yelled out the window, "MICHAEL!"

He jumped over to a club entrance and smelled the air. Holly had been here. Just a few seconds after, Selene was behind him and she growled, "We need to keep moving, Michael. The vampires could be anywhere."

Just as she said that, four boys came spilling out of the club. One watched over the other three stoicly as the rest bounced around idiotically. They all had smiles on there face, though some were larger than others. They were headed right to where Selene and Michael stood... and Holly's sent was all over them. Michael took one step towards them and Selene grabbed his arm. She had a pained look on her face, "We will find Holly, Michael, don't worry. We just need to keep looking, everything will be alright. I'm sure she is sitting at a lovely home or sleeping safe and sound in bed."

Michael almost looked at her as if she was crazy but realized that she had spoken loud enough for those boys to hear them, and they looked curious. He hated the thought of boys around her but the thought of any werewolf or vampire hurting her overcame this. He sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around Selene, "I just feel if something has happened to her it's all my fault. I need to tell her I'm sorry."

The boys looked over at these two out of instinct. The only Holly in thier town was thier Holly, it was no coincidence. Johns was the only one to walk forward and take control, "Why are you looking for Holly?"

Michael's head shot up. Even though his thoughts before the only look in his eyes was a happy surprise. They knew Holly and they were talking. He would find Holly and apologize. He nodded spaztically, "I'm her half brother Michael! I've been looking everywhere for her!"

A small glare from Johns that no human would have picked up was seen. Obviously Holly had told this boy about him and it wasn't all the good stuff. Johns looked at his watch and pulled out his cell phone. Just for measures, he would check with Holly about the situation. He was about to push send when he saw one of his men from 'work' walking down the ally. He motioned to Johns. Johns looked one more time at them and said, "I can't say where she is but she is here. If you stick around town, you may spot her but we have things to do. It is to late tonight. I'm sorry but you are a stranger and I need to talk to her in person."

Johns walked away to the other boys surprise, they walked past Michael and Selene and nodded. They over heard Johns telling the others to take the car to Charlisles and he would be there to pick it up later. They did so and he walked off down the allyway. Michael and Selene stood there in silence. He started back for the car without a word until she said, "We'll contact the werewolves."

Michael looked at her for a moment and she went on, "When all else fails, join the enemy."

* * *

Holly had fallen asleep in the treehouse after calling all of the boys and leaving messages on their phones to let them know where she was. She knew they would let her sleep and they wouldn't worry, since Holly had put locks on all the doors in the treehouse. It may have seemed funny to do but it had a great purpose. It was around four in the morning when she awoke. The sun wasn't going to rise for another two hours, so she decided to get a head start on things. She climbed out of the tree house and made her way towards town. She was to tired to walk all the way around, so she took a short cut through an allyway. Nothing seemed off to her... until she heard footsteps behind her. She barely had time to turn around, when a mans fist passed her. She turned to punch back but another man grabbed her arm. There was three of them. The third man grabbed her other arm, they were strong, and pinned her to the wall. The first man looked her up and down, smirking at her.

"Well, what do we have here, walking around in the middle of the night?" He joked and the others mimicked a laugh in her ear. She struggled but they just tightened thier grips, hurting her arm, "Quite a pretty one aren't you?"

The guy made his way up to her and slowly took his hand from her face, slowly trailing over her breast to wear her zipper of her pants was. Now she was frantic. She didn't want this to happen. She screamed and cried out for help, but they just laughed and the man went to make another move on her. Her foot flashed out and kicked him so fast, no one had time to really react. A string of cuss words erupted from his mouth. She glared at him until his hand whipped out and punched her. The back of her head collided with the brick wall and everything started to go black. The last thing she saw was someone elses fist, colliding with the mans nose, and she barely heard the sound of it snapping.

Darian stood over the man and the look of death in his eyes frightened the others to a point were they let go of her arms and ran. Darians arms were around Holly before she hit the ground and he looked at her beautiful features. He layed a hand under her head and felt blood. He quickly picked her up and started to run her to the hidden mansion. He was sure he would be getting hit in the back of the head just as hard by some of his council members but he wasn't about to let her die. There was something about her and she was needed.

* * *

Hey, so with Spring Break I am able to write a lot but you all better love me cause I stayed up till midnight just to write this chapter for you all and I have to wake up at 7!!

GiGi- I will be mean and not write anymore if you don't write for me.

To all my other lovely people, I will be writing my thanks to some of you personally who seem to review for me every single time. People like you are the reason people like me love to do what I do.


	6. Chapter 6

I am back and I am going to write!!

* * *

Holly's head was pounding as she tried to open her eyes. At first she saw nothing but then the darkness flew from her eyes, than she saw the candle burning on the bedside table. She had no idea where she was. It didn't scare her to much, when she was in bad situations before, so she took deep breathes and pulled herself up slowly. Holly's entire body ached, her head spun, and it took all her strength just to swing her legs over the bed. She sat there and waited for everything to stop aching, but couldn't remember how long she had been sitting there. Holly opened her eyes after dozing off a little, standing up and walking to the door. She searched the room noticed how it seemed to look like a spare bedroom, almost normal. There was something off in the room but she just wanted to find out where she was.

She tried to turn the knob. It turned smoother than it would have even if it had just been made and oiled yestereday. The door hinges worked just as nicely and she stepped, what seemed to her, loudly out into the hall. The hall had a light that was softly lit every so often so Holly had an easy time getting down the hallway in what she assumed was the right direction. She felt dizzy, the fatigue she felt was almost unbearable but she pressed on, wanting to leave this place in which she did not know. She heard voices and stopped, she slid slowly against the wall so the murmurs would turn to words.

"You've brought distruction upon us," a fierce whisper came from around the corner. She knew this voice was trying to sound like the authority figure but to her it seemed weak. She was tempted to show herself but wanted to hear more, "That girl is a mortal. You could have led armies of lycans to our doorstep. You might as well have-"

"Everything's fine!" the other man was cut off shortly. Holly could tell automatically that this was Darians voice. Darian... he had saved her. Holly shivered at the thought of those men but then was caught of guard when she heard him, "I want her to be safe. I took precautions so the lycans won't find us. She won't do anything to give us away and she will do as I say, don't doubt me."

Holly bit her lip. She did not want to listen to this conversation anymore, for her mind was going in many directions from what they said. She shook her head, this made her even more dizzy. She walked out around the corner holding her head. In her perripheral vision, Holly could see both men whip thier heads in her direction. She was looking down a flight of stairs and the height made her loose balance. She reached for the railing to steady herself. She heard a voice, "Are you alright?"

She blinked and looked at Darian, whose eyes were watching her with concern. She nodded softly and started to walk down the stairs as slowly as possible. When she was halfway down she looked at the two men. The one that had been telling Darian what was wrong, was a dark hair man. His eyes were so dark Holly could barely make out the color. He stood straight and tall like, full of authority, with an added scowl on his face. The glare that he washed over her as she looked at him chilled her and she lost her step on the stairs. She started to fall but a hand wrap around her. Darians eyes shined into hers telling her it was okay, while also having a fear in them. He had moved quickly to catch her and to any normal human it would seem odd but to Holly it meant everything.

"I should take you back to bed," Darian whispered in her ear softly. Holly could see the other man whisper something which Darian seemed to understand but he showed no motion for Holly to know for sure. Without asking, Darian whipped his hands under Holly as to pick her up, which he did swiftly, and started to make his way up the stairs. She couldn't complain really. Her head and body hurt and for some reason she trusted this Darian even though the house itself made her feel uncomfortable. They were in the room again with the lit candle and he layed her gently on the bed. As he looked at her, she sensed his protective aura towards her but couldn't figure out why he was. He spoke to her so softly it was like listening to the wind, "Get some rest and I will take you home when you are ready."

She nodded mostly to herself and Darian moved to leave the room, "Don't go!"

Holly didn't want to be alone. Not in this house. She could feel that many people lived here and some of them might not be nice, however, she would sleep calmly and safe if Darian were to watch over her. He turned to her and looked at her curiously. She didn't know what to say for sure but said what ever came to mind, "I don't want to be alone in here. I want you to be here with me."

The desperation in her voice was unbearable to her because she had never used it before and it confused her. Though her words seemed to do something since Darian had nodded, moving back towards the bed and... motioning her to scoot over. She was confused but did so which gave him the opportunity to lift the covers and crawl in next to her, something she wasn't expecting, "What are you doing?"

Darian propped himself up on one elbow to look at her. His other hand pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I want to sleep to, you know. Plus, I know my boundaries and I promise I am only going to comfort and protect."

Holly was going against everything she had ever known it seemed because some stranger was sleeping in the same bed as her and as far as she was concerned, it was okay. She took a breath and he wrapped his arms around her. She layed her head on his chest and she could feel the satisfaction radiating from him. Why it was important to him that she was in his arms was intriguing. She let herself relax enough to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Michael and Selene were out all morning, afternoon, and evening looking for anyone who knew Holly. They came into a neighborhood that was nice and at the same time a little run down. Michael could smell Holly's scent all over the entire area. It was like her own personal playground. Right behind her scent their was the scent of four boys, who always seemed to be following her. Instead of feeling dread he felt comforted, it took him a minute to realize the reason was because they were like protectors to her. Michael had Selene stop the car in front of a house. On the side, they could see a boy jumping out of the basement window. At first, it would seem like he was a burgular but when a few more boys followed and they seemed like they did it everyday, they realized they were sneeking out. Michael got out of the car before Selene could stop him, because she knew just as well as he did that these were the boys that Holly had been followed by. These were the boys that would help them find her.

* * *

"I can't wait to get back," Carlisle said stretching out his arms aboce his head. He turned around to look at the group. When Holly wasn't around they let Charlise act as the small hyper one that they could follow around. It wasn't because he was like a girl or acted just like Holly, but he had that same child-like quality she had when she had a great idea. Johns kept silent as always but he was looking around a little bit more than usual.

"Are we going to take the car?" Gary asked, looking at Johns who slowly shook his head. Charlisle started to run for the car when Michael stepped out in front of him. Charlisle back tracked and tripped over his own feet, yelping in surprise as he hit the ground. Johns stepped up in front of Charlise defensively. Though the moment was serious, it still surprised the other guys because they assumed he was only in the group because of Holly and the fact that he was defending Charlisle made them feel as if Johns really was a part of them all. Though they all stepped up behind him and helped Charlise up as if they hadn't used time to think at all.

The mans eyes were a mixture of many things but Johns only said, "What?"

A girl with jet black hair, down to her shoulders, with patient careful eyes stepped up beside him. Johns could feel the extreme threat coming from the girl. She looked beautiful and nice but underneath that their was a leathal weapon. She smiled sadly at them and asked, "Do you know Holly?"

Johns did nothing but the others looked at each other. Carlton asked, "Why do you need to know? Who are you?"

Johns knew never to believe people but what the man said next was just to true to try and ignore, "I'm her half-brother."

Selenes hand snaked down and held Michaels as they looked at him in shock. The other boys looked at each other in confusion but soon asked, "Why are you looking for her?"

Selene was the one to talk, "It has been a long time since he has seen her and we think she might be in danger."

The boys were shocked but before they could say anything Michael muttered, "I need to apologize to her."

If Johns hadn't known anything about Holly the comment would be nothing, but he knew what he had to do. He pushed past Michael and without turning around said, "Follow us and we will bring you to her."

* * *

Yeah I know you all want to kill me for how long it has been since I updated but I plan on throwing out the next chapter soon. ASAP! Cause I have ideas and I have been slacking.

Love ya'll

Crazygirliecaptain


	7. Chapter 7

Holly flung up quickly and looked around the room. It was dark but she could make out the bumpy walls. She was in a log house.... the tree house. She thought back to what had happened. There was that boy Darian and another man, she had fallen down the stairs. She thought back to when she came here and decided it must have been a dream. She thought of Darian and the soft touch of his ice cold hands, which sent a chill all through her. She bit her lip and sat up. The tree house was empty but she heard noises coming her way. She went into the other room, opened the trapped door, and hung out so she could see what was going on. There was a group of men, shouting things to each other, with flashlights and coming towards her. She shut the door back up and locked it. If they really wanted her they would break it but it was just a distraction for them. She ran into her room which was facing away from where they were coming and looked out the window. She saw a single flashlight, lookout.

She had to take a chance. She opened the window and climbed out, swinging onto the branch right in front of her. Right next to that she jumped onto another tree branch. The trees being so close together, Holly would walk from tree to tree as if to get away without being detected. She looked back to see that the men had come to the edge of the clearing and were already making thier way to the house. She didn't have to much time. She flew across the branches quickly, silently, and carefully. After a minute, she looked back.... big mistake. She lost her footing and started tumbling past branches which violently smashed into and scraped her. The earth came quickly but she was caught in a swift moment. The arms of her savior strained her back but she looked up at him with grateful eyes. Alex looked back at her for only a second and then he was running. He quickly made it to the edge of the woods and she made him put her down.

"Who are they?" She asked in a boss-like sort of tone.

A little breathless Alex looked up at her and sighed, "They are more lycans."

Holly looked up at him in surprise and without thinking said, "Are they after you?"

The look on Alex's face didn't make sense to Holly at first. He looked at her as if she had gone crazy with that one simple sentence, but what he said made her understand why, "No, Holly, they are coming to kill you!"

* * *

Selene and Michael followed behind these boys as if thier lives depended on it. John drove a little fast but with Selene's reflexes she kept right behind him. Michael looked more worried than happy. Selene looked over in wonder but then the scent hit her. Lycans. And they were out for blood. Michael's features were more tense the closer they came. They stopped at the edge of the woods and got out. Johns was already far enough into the trees you could barely see him. Selene knew he was only human but the man seemed to have some sence that something was wrong. As they all reached the clearing panic gripped all of them. Michael and Selene saw the tree house, where they had been headed, for the first time, but things looked smashed and broken all around. Johns was the first to react.

He ran towards the rope ladder and shouted, "Holly!"

He reached the top. Michael stood in a daze while Selene thought it over, they knew that she was Michael's sister that was the only reasonable explanation, but why was there no blood than. They would have ripped her apart. Johns was angrily climbing back down the rope now at a ferious rate. He had something in his hand... a cell phone. He opened the lid and the first name he dialed was the only person he could think of. At first there was no answer.

* * *

Holly was being dragged through a tunnel. She made sure to look at everything she passed incase she needed to make an escape by herself. Alex obviously didn't care if she saw where she was or what was going on because it had already gone to far anyways. He had explained everything to her.

Alex was part of the alpha pack. He was one of the people that made decisions in the place but he was not the top dog by any means. In a meeting it was said that their was another Corvin child. They decided that it was best to kill her since she might cause just as much trouble as her brother. They didn't want the vampires to get to her and have her fight against them. So, when they started off to get her, he realized where they were headed and who they were headed towards. He couldn't let them hurt her so he stayed behind and ran a back way since he already knew the way.

The plan was to get back to main head quarters and talk to the group. As long as she promised not to fight against them, then maybe they had a chance and he already made something else clear. He would die to protect her. He was already going against his packs wishes, bring her down here and not killing her on sight.

Holly had put her head down for a while. Everything looked the same and there was no way she could keep that many rights and lefts in her mind... or put them backwards to get out by any means. She looked up when they walked out of a hallway and into a room full of lycans. They were in human and wolf form but Holly wasn't afraid. She had seen these brute beasts tear the heads off vampires in her sleep many nights. And even in the allyway in her past, a vampire pumping lead into a werewolf as he fell and died. She wasn't afraid but she was shy, they looked at her as if she didn't belong and she knew it was true, but she hated judgement.

They quickly passed it and Alex missed a step, falling back into a line with her. He put an arm around her and pulled her as close to him as the walking would allow. Something in the way they acted made him feel a little more protective over her. Finally, they came to the underground part that seemed like the inside a building. There was no windows but it was painted and the walls were not concrete. It felt warmer and more secure like a home. They stopped in front of the room at the end of the corridor and Alex turned on her, "You are to say nothing. I will talk to them. One wrong move and they will kill us both."

Holly nodded frantically, but didn't want to say what she was thinking. If they had already made up thier minds, they would die anyways.

Alex knocked and a faint, 'come in,' was annonced. He opened the door and bowed his head low as he walked through the door. Holly followed silently and someone shut it behind her. Neither looked back to see who, Holly because she was checking out the people and Alex because it would show his fear. There was a man at the head of the table, who's eyes were piercing into Holly more with curiousity than with anger. He had darker hair but it was full of more grey than it's natural color. He seemed to be leading the table. Men and woman, all dressed as if for a special occasion were sitting in the room, looking at Holly as if she was a death threat.

Alex spoke in an honoring tone, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Council. I apologize greatly for my disobedience of your decision. I would like to ask your permission of letting Holly live. She..."

A woman cut him off with a sharp voice, "Do you know of the damage you've caused just bringing her down her! You have put lycans in a panic and she could..." Someone cleared thier throat cutting her off.

The man at the end of the table stood up and looked at the two of them standing there. He slowly started to walk around the table towards them while talking, "Though it was our decision to kill her for what she is I am to override it now."

The council members looked shocked and some angry," Holly is quite unready to join either side in her state. She doesn't know who she is or what power she holds. Her mother is the one that makes her so strong and she can be of help to anyone. Though I think it's best to say that if we are the ones protecting her she would be on our side."

He was standing in front of Holly now and took her hand. Even though she wanted to pull away, she kept calm as he raised it to his lips and kissed it. This gesture was one of good faith and Holly accepted it, "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Jacob Hamilton."

"Holly," She almost murmured. He had an effect on her that made it hard to concentrate. He seemed nice but there was something about him that seemed a little off. Though Alex gave him a look of total trust so she knew he must be a great ally. He took his hand away and turned to the rest of the council members, "If she abides by our rules I see it is only fair that she be allowed to stay here out of harms way of the vampires."

Looks of doubt were aimed at her from across the table. The woman was the first to speak, "Alex what do you think of this girl?"

Alex looked at Holly in surprise for a moment and started to ask what she meant but stopped. This woman was not one to be trifled with, when he saw the glow in her eyes he spoke truely, "I care for her a lot."

He paused and looked at Holly who smiled back at him, he wasn't prince charming but any guy willing to stand up in front of a council who could kill him down in seconds for her was worth respecting by a longshot. This gave him courage and he turned back to say more, "I will do anything to protect her. I feel it is my responsability."

The woman looked at him with a knowing smile and said outloud, "Than I say I am fore her staying. Though Holly I will say that you must stay under Alex's wing and not throw yourself into the business of other lycans is that understood?"

Jacob looked at her, "You are going to be treated like family here. If anyone approaches you in the wrong way or you feel uncomfortable tell any of us and we will deal with it. No one will harm you while you are here."

Holly looked at Alex who smiled back at her with satisfaction. Something was said but she didn't hear it. She didn't want to get completely wrapped up in the whole war between the species thing. She liked Alex but she didn't want to stay down here for the rest of eternity. At the moment, all Holly could do was follow Alex down a hallway, eyes half closed. They made it to a room but by then Holly was being carried. He gently layed her on the bed and covered her with blankets. Alex's smile was heartfelt as he kissed her forehead and closed the door locking it behind him. It looked from the inside but he had a key to get in. No one was going to harm her.

As he walked off down the hallway, lost in his happy trance, he completely missed her door being unlocked once again.

* * *

To bad gotta leave you there bet you can't wait till next time!!

Crazygirliecaptain


	8. Chapter 8

BTW Thanks to MaximumCullen cause it is Alex not Adam I am sorry for the screwed up name... they are similar and I love them both!

* * *

_Holly was dreaming of an alleyway. She knew she was dreaming but it felt so real. As she walked... no ran down the alleyway. He was following her. She turned to look behind her but no one was there, then she ran right into him. She fell backwards and looked up at the towering figure whose eyes were red, piercing her flesh with fire. His mouth formed a evil smile. He grabbed her by her throat and picked her up, slamming her into the wall. It shocked her head and she lost sight for a moment. When she could see, she saw the alley wall on the other side and then felt the pain in her neck. She tried to scream, she tried to move, but she was frozen, with fear, shock, and pain. She felt blood flowing down her shoulder and back. She felt the fangs slide away from her and the man was back in front of her. She wearly looked up at his face, it had a smirk for the lips but anger and worry were in his eyes. He let go of her neck and turned, running away. Without him holding her up, she fell to her knees and then to greet the ground._

Holly shot up in bed and held her heart, but she didn't get up from the dream, there had been a noise. A loud boom that followed her getting out of bed, let her know what had woken her up. She ran to the door and threw it open to reveal nothing, but down the hall she could hear a war going on. She ran down the hall away from the fighting. Unbeknownst to her, she was running into bigger problems. There was no gunfire but she ran right into the center of a greater, more dangerous fight. She fell back intime to avoid a massive paw swinging towards her head. When she looked up, the giant beast wasn't even looking at her, instead he had been attacking a vampire, who held a sword in an expert way with fangs that hissed at him. She stared up as they fought but as she realized the other groups, not just the one in front of her, she backpetaled up the wall and ran through them. Sidestepping and rolling to avoid the fists, swords, and claws, she found another exit and took it.

She shut the door tightly behind her and stepped back slowly. No one came after her, so she felt safe and turned to run. Three men looked at her as if she was just what they were looking for. Even though were she had just come from seemed dangerous, she decided to take her chance with the wrath of the war. As she turned to run, she had no chance because they easily knocked her out.

* * *

Alex ran past wounded men towards the corridor he hoped was untouched. Just a few minutes ago, the vampires had retreated out of thier sanctuary. No one knew why but it wasn't a concern of his, because all he wanted to know was were Holly was. His greatest concern was getting to her and making sure she was all right. He found the corridor, untouched, and slammed into the door. It didn't come off the hinges but flew open instead, the first sign that something was wrong. He looked around and his suspicion was right. Holly was gone and what was worse was that there was no entry, she had left on his own. After a moment of anger, he turned around and went straight back to the council room.

It was a time for payback.

* * *

_Holly stood in between the two clans. She felt like she was in a dream. Michael walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Selene walked up beside her. The two of them had finished off the leaders of the clans. The werewolves and vampires had no leader to tell them who thier enemies were. The peace of the species was inevitable. Even as she looked around, some faces were in doubt while others were in awe, but they all felt that peace. The calm._

_A war was supposed to occur, but Holly, Selene, and Michael stood in the way. And that seemed to make every being stop and think._

_Could the species live in peace. Together._

* * *

Michael was livid. He had already knocked down four trees, created a crater in the soft ground, and almost dented the entire side of Selene's stolen car. He was now sitting on the side of car breathing heavy and digging his claws into the ground as in not to attack the nearest person. The boys had stayed behind with Selene. Who had told them to forget everything that would come from Michael as he left in his rage.

After she sat next to him and held him in her arms, he calmed until he saw the boys emerging from woods. He took in every single one of them. Carlisle, the youngest, had tears still rolling down his cheeks. He was afraid of Michael and afraid for Holly. She was like a mother to him. Carlton was rubbing his eyes, tired and unsure of everything, he seemed to feel guilty for always teasing Holly. Now he feared he would never be able to apologize. Gary seemed like he was not worried at all. He believed Holly was truely a fighter and could hold her own but he was still anxious to see her to make sure she was ok.

Johns. He gave Michael a look. It was overprotective and angry. Johns was the one that Michael trusted the most and the least. He had a temper that could hurt Holly but a feirce love for her that would tear apart any man who even looked at her the wrong way with his bear hands. Michael and Johns were like twins in the fact that if they didn't find her soon, more than just one person would be missing a few limbs by the end of the night.

The boys knew Michael was something else now. They would never speak about it. Holly had shortly mentioned things like this that were unbelievably true. She never lied and this was the first time they saw what she truely meant. Michael's eyes were pure black and claws were still digging into the ground. Selene got up and looked at the boys, "You should all go home."

Johns glared at her. As Michael got up to stand in front of Selene, he could not blame him at all. His job was to protect Holly and at the moment he was failing. By the end of the night, Johns would for sure find Holly and kill anyone who stood in his way. For being a human, Johns was tough as nails and fought like an animal. Michael nodded at Johns, "As long as you obey what we say, you can come. I don't want any of the others getting hurt."

His eyes fell on little Charlisle who looked up at him unsurely. He slowly nodded and fell to Gary's side. Johns walked up to him and asked, "Where are we going?"

As Michael got in the passenger seat, Selene walked around the side of the car and opened the door, "We are going to make some new friends."

* * *

Holly's head was on the verge of splitting in two. She felt a hand caressing her cheek while an angry voice spit fire at whoever was near. She could barely make out the words until one phrase came through.

"If I so much as ever hear of anybody in this facility coming near her to even think of harming her, I will rip their throats out and feed their blood to those savage dogs!"

She felt the boys walking out of the room, not heard, felt their presences move as if the conversation was over. Maybe it was over. She tried to lift her head and open her eyes but nothing happened, she started to panic. She heard a voice as soft as an angel whisper her name and her eyes snapped open.

Darian stared at her in worry as he pet the side of her head. She had been out for two hours but her eyes were now staring back in their green glow. Holly's eyes watered for a second and then she asked, "Where am I?"

"You are back at the mansion," Darian almost whispered. He didn't know what condition she was in, so he decided to just play it safe. Her eyes sparkled like some lost pond in a forest. Not clean but fresh and beautiful nontheless. Holly tried to sit up but it was difficult for her. Darian held one hand on the small of her back and she leaned forward on her own hands. He cocked his head to get a better look at her face through her hair. She looked worried, confused, and upset.

Darian didn't like it.

He was about to ask if something was wrong but she asked, "What happened back there? Why was there all that fighting?"

Darian sat up straight. He never wanted to admit that he did it just to get her because he knew how the werewolves were. He was angry she had went with them, knowing what they were and wanting to be there. He dropped his gaze from her eyes, shaking his head, "We're in the middle of a war. Sometimes, attacks like this are necessary."

Holly shook her head to herself. Michael and Selene were supposed to have disposed of the leaders that originally started the war. Little flashes of the two species fighting popped into her mind along with them standing in front of one another peacefully. Was it all a dream? It had seemed so real. She looked at Darian who was intently looking back. They sat in stunned silence and the intensity of the gaze. Holly bit her lip and dropped her head, seeing his arm soaked in blood. Her jaw dropped, "ARE YOU OKAY!"

He was shocked by her question and then saw what she had. He laughed and reassured her, "That's nothing to me. It would take a lot more than that to kill me."

She looked up at him unsure but he decided to make her believe in a nonserious tone, "It's just a flesh wound!"

She giggled and bit her lip, still worried but not on edge about his health so much. She knew vampires could take a lot of damage, a thought flew through her mind and as she tried to ignore it she shuttered. Darian looked at her seriously, "What's wrong?"

She wouldn't look at him but replied, "Bad memories."

As curious he didn't chase the subject. It obviously stressed her so he just wrapped his arms around her, to her surprise, and whispered, "I won't let it harm you."

His voice soft and his warm arms caressing her. She snuggled down to his chest without realizing it. Holly was content and for the first time in a while she felt safe. She felt him kiss her head.

She wondered why he acted this way. He didn't know her. They had just met a few days ago and they knew nothing about eachother so why was he acting like he was in love with her. That thought made her stop. Him... he acted so.... careful... did he think he could own her. Her eyes went to his face. He was looking out with a sad expression. Or maybe he felt something for her he didn't understand.. nor know how to tell her. What if he though.... she would never except him?

She leaned back away from him and he looked at her with tired eyes. She smiled and asked, "So, what can you tell me about you?"

* * *

...........Yes............... I have taken forever to write I am soooooo sorry. I promised it would be out forever ago cause summer but this summer sucks....

Thank you guys for your support and I will try hard to get out three chapters in the next week.... I will be on the computer every second I can ok.

Thanks to everyone who reviews. You make me work harder to make this great.

READ REVIEW!! Critisism makes me better... and my spelling.


	9. Chapter 9

Darian smiled at Holly, but on the inside he was worried what she might ask. How much did she know about this revolutionary war between the vampires and the lycans? How far was she willing to dig? And what was she willing to do to keep that information?

Darian nodded, "Well, ask away."

Holly sort of half smiled at him but it was sad. She looked him in the eyes and asked, "You're a vampire right?"

Darian nodded and she went on, "A..." She tried to find the right word, "head vampire right?"

He cocked his head to the side, finding her extremely adorable. She knew about the races, it seemed, but she knew absolutely nothing about the culture. Though, he still knew where she was going with this. He leaned towards her, "Yes, I own this house and the council follows my rule."

"That man was a council member," Holly said, more to herself than to Darian. He was looking at her intently, like there was something that he dared to ask. Something that must be extremely agonizing not to know, "What are you thinking?"

He shook his head and replied, "It is your turn to be asking questions to me. I do not need to inturupt of intrude."

Holly crossed her arms and with a smirkish grin, replied, "And I asked you, what are you thinking?"

He smiled at her and sighed. She asked didn't she, "Well, than if you are that curious to know. I was wondering how you know so much about the vampires and lycans?"

She looked down at her knees and then a shocking thought came to him, "Did that Alex tell you?"

It was against the rules of both covens to tell an outside human about the races. If he dared too....

"No." Was her short reply as she looked up at him a bit angry. Apparently she could tell what he was thinking.

Darian studied her and than whispered, "Than how?"

Without an explanation she began, "We used to sneak out. All of us, we couldn't handle being locked up in the orphanage, so we went out and made real friends. It was fun and I met this guy. His name was Jason. I never knew his last name but I knew a lot about him. Johns had a cell phone, so Jason would call him and ask politely if he could talk to me. Sometimes Johns would say yes, sometimes no. I thinki he did that to make Jason remember that Johns was in control of me. We would walk down the street and just talk about random things. At first we only saw each other a few times. It was mostly talking on the phone."

"When we first started to really see each other, he told me what he was. I laughed and didn't believe him. He was not angry, but calmly and almost jokingly showed me his teeth. I went mad with excitement, I'm a horror movie junkie and it was amazing to meet a real vampire, who was sweet and nice, but I was wrong. We started to fight a lot. He got jealous of my friends, especially Johns. One time I told him that at least Johns doesn't yell at me, and he threw me into a wall. I was shocked, and he apologized the next day, but the anger in his eyes...."

Holly paused and looked up at Darian. He looked calm and collected but shock and anger were in his eyes. She could read them but as he looked up at her, it faded and was shielded. She finished," I quit seeing him. Stayed close to Johns, pretending I was just infatuated with him. Part of that annoyed him, while the other part was happy that no other boys would be around me. I went home alone one day, and he was there. I fought him but lost. He bit me, really hard, trying to turn me I guess, so I would have to leave with him. I was weak when he let me fall to the ground. He left me there and I felt Johns carry me home. He punched a hole through a wall and threw many things. That night Maria had to kick him out and I cried."

Darian looked at her. It was impossible for her to be sitting here human when she had been bitten by a vampire. She should be a vampire, but then something came to mind. She was a Corvin, she should be able to change into both if she was bitten by both, yet she was still neither. His eyes betrayed his wonder about what she was.

Holly wasn't sure why she was this way either. Jason had told her every little thing about vampires. His bite should have left her dead or immortal. After hearing the stories of her brother, she was sure she would be the living dead but, to her surprise, she was neither. She was a girl without anything unnatural, except the scars of her past. She had hoped that maybe because it was only something her and Michael would understand that maybe he....

She didn't want to think about it so she came up with the only excuse she amused herself with, "I thought that.... maybe it could have been my mom's side. She was elvish."

Darian shook his head. He believed in lot of things but elves and faries weren't one of them. He replied, "I don't know."

"It makes perfect sense if you knew her history," Holly butt in trying to make him understand, "Her people are from another land... they are called healers. The people of the faith, you could call them. They can't be harmed from any blood, because it has something to do with the powers they have from being the people of the faith. Because they are these healers, that are supposedly protected, I assume..."

"That they can't be infected," Darian finished off. The way he said it, she knew he didn't believe her one bit. Holly didn't care. She didn't really know and it did sound far fetched but, who knew.

Holly's vision blurred over for a moment and she shook her head. Darian could see it in the look in her eye and asked, "Do you need anything?"

Holly nodded. So, Darian took her hand and led her out of bedroom. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a black nightgown that went down to her knees, which had a lot of lace on it. She liked it but the fact that someone had changed her made her worry. She looked at Darian and wondered angrily if it was him. That would be one wrong move to make with her.

They were in front of a door before she even realized it. Darian opened it to reveal many people working with kitchen supplies. Holly smiled, her stomach was surely grateful for this. Now, it would rest. As they walked in, many of the men eyed Holly. They shouldn't have been looking at her in such a way and Darian told them so, in his own way. One of the men came close to her with a sharp object, and a deep, infuriating hiss came out of his throat. Everyone in the room immediately took one step back, more if they were closer. Darian didn't have to speak, that much done, they knew to stay away. Still, some looked at her as if it wouldn't be long till they got a hold of her and she didn't like it.

They went up to one man, more like kid, who had headphones on and was somewhat singing to himself. He hadn't even noticed Darian's display or the fact that he was standing right in front of them. He looked like a kid but the way he threw the knife around as he fixed something was incredible and if must have taken hundreds of years to master. Darian knocked the kids headphones off and the kid jumped, the knife almost going through his hand.

"Hey Kayle, could you listen long enough to get me something?" Darian asked as the kid gave him an angry glare until he realized who it was. He straightened up but had an akward smile on his face. These two were obviously friends, even under their different status.

"Sure, what do you want?" Kayle asked, his voice was that of a sixteen year old who had just gone through puberty but it was still soft and childish. He had disheveled hair that lay somewhat spiked, somewhat flat in black and blonde streaks. Kayle's eyes fell on Holly, who felt warm for some reason. This man, was old in years by the eyes he held, but in heart as well as looks was only a kid. He smiled widely at her, "Well, I believe we finally get to meet, Mrs. Cor..."

"Will you knock it off for now and get her some food," Darian said. Not a question, a demand. Kayle stuck his tounge out and leaned over to Holly, somewhat serious but, in a get to know you kind of way.

"So, what can I get you, Holly?"

Holly smiled lightly at him, she could feel a blush coming to her cheeks. This man was like a brother, best friend, and father already in the way he said those words. Trust was automatic and she hadn't been in the room with him for two minutes. Kayle looked over at Darian in an inside joke fasion and they both smiled. Holly bit her lip and then answered him, "I just want a glass of water."

Kayle's smile vanish and his jaw dropped. He turned to Darian, "You brought this poor girl to me for a glass of water?!"

Darian shrugged and he turned to face Holly. He grabbed her shoulders which surprised her but Darian laughed. Kayle acted so serious as he hurridly said, "I need to get you teriyaki chicken with parmasian noodles... STAT!!"

He quickly turned and started to get to work. His limbs were to fast for Holly to follow and she started to get dizzy so she stopped looking, only to see Darian smiling at her, "Do you like him?"

Holly smiled and nodded. This Kayle guy was nice and normal, just the way she liked people. Darian turned his eyes to Kayle and smiled with a nod. The bond between the two friends was normal teenage drama. It made Holly feel, for the first time in a long time, normal. Darian walked over to her and let one hand wrap around the back of her head so he could pull her forehead close and kiss it. He then proceded to walk away. Holly turned around to look at him, a little confused but inside her stomach was craving, not food, him.

Her stomach felt like it was clenching so hard it might burst, from the shock of that one kiss on her forehead. He returned with a glass of water in hand, so she smiled trying to not give anything away, even though she felt as if she like everything had changed.

* * *

Haha ha Another cliffie to annoy the crap out of all you people.... oh I love this. Just bet you can't wait to read. Thanxz to you guys though because you make me want to write just so I can read your replies. Good or bad.... my spelling still sucks and I will never get the right way to spell thier or when to use thier or there.... ok.


	10. Chapter 10

Be proud of me I am writing! Though really depressed cause I am getting no reviews....

* * *

Selene watched Michael as she drove. The road beneath her pulsed as cars went flying past and she could feel what was coming. As she watched him, she noticed Johns shifting in the back whose fingers were starting to fidget. Finally, he lifted his hands up to his cheeks and rested his head within it. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, tears followed his cheeks in silence. She could tell that he didn't want anyone to see or know his feelings about Holly.

Selene decided not to pry but, Michael could smell his tears. Michael turned to face him asking, "So, what exactly is your relationship with my sister?"

Johns looked up at him, not even bothering to wipe his face, they already knew. These two were supernatural and not to be fought with but, he didn't feel like being pushed around, "She is only half your sister. You didn't even care about her till now."

As tempted as Michael was to turn around and beat the hell out of this kid, he knew that it was true. Michael knew that Holly probably had told him all about what had happened because they were obviously close.

Michael rubbed his face and took a deep breath, "Just tell me, please?"

Johns watched him for a moment and Selene completely doubted that he would say anything. Selene had already broken every other rule in the book. Might as well go for the gold, "We will tell you about the war."

Johns eyes looked curiously but a bit confused at Michael and Selene. Selene gripped the steering wheel, removing her eyes from rearview mirror and watching the road for once. Her senses could feel every bit of Johns movement anyway, "I don't understand."

"We're vampires," Michael breathed out. He didn't look at Johns who didn't even look surprised. His eyes just shifted from Michael to Selene repeatedly. Michael looked back at him and Johns looked him straight in the eyes.

"You mean to say that... you... are a vampire?" Johns asked, almost sarcastically. The type of guy Michael was just didn't make Johns believe that he was a vampire. Michael closed his eyes to Johns but, when he opened them, they were as black as night.

"Well, technically I'm a half breed," Michael half said, half growled. Johns narrowed his eyes on him in confusion.

Selene cut in to help make everything go faster, "He is part vampire, part werewolf. I am only a vampire."

Johns looked at her and she spoke quickly as to get the conversation over with, "There has been a war for the better part of a thousand years between the species. We have killed off all the elders that were the main cause of the war but some immortals of the heirachy that are in the upper class are not yet willing to let go of it. We think that Holly may be used by one of these sides to tip the scale, just as the lycans made Michael for."

Johns took a deep breath, "It all makes sense for what happened a couple years back but..."

He looked at them as thier eyes watched him in anticipation. He asked a question, "Do they expect you two to fight against each other Michael?"

Michael shook his head, "No, I am not on either side of the war but they may try to pursuade her to join a side to kill another."

Johns leaned his head back, "It's impossible anyways... she can't be changed."

Selene slammed on her brake in front of an old church. They were in the middle of nowhere and the church was old, abandoned, and half torn down by the weather. They both looked at her. Her breathing had hitched a little but her expression was emotionless as she turned to them, "We're here."

Johns looked at the place that they had stopped and then turned to Selene in doubt. Before he could even begin, she cut him off, "Do you really think they would have some huge mansion, in the center of a well known city, where anyone would just snoop around?"

He didn't say anything and she added, "We want to hide from the world."

All he did was nod and get out of the car...slamming the door a little more than necissary. Michael looked at Selene and whispered, "You can be a little easier on the kid."

She rolled her eyes to herself, "Cause you seemed to do that when you first met him."

Michael said nothing but got out of the car. Selene fumed silently and realized that she was going off the deep end. If all this didn't end soon, she would end up hurting a lot of people. She looked at Michael, who wiped the hair out of his eyes while talking to Johns. She smiled lightly but sadly to herself, she didn't want to hurt him. She turned and got out of the car, walking quickly towards the doors of the old church. They were greeted by a man at first when he smiled at them, they figured they were in a trap, but than Selene's mind snapped awake as if in a dream. By the sound Michael made next to her, she figured he realized the same thing she did.

Lucian bowed and spoke, "Didn't expect to see you this soon."

* * *

Darian led Holly down many hallways and they talked about many things. The weather... music or poetry. He seemed to be interested in all the arts which made Holly happy. She didn't expect that just because he was a vampire he had come to like them after the years, he was just generally interested in it. That was his personality. He was straight forward and strict but he was compassionate and charming. He always looked over at her when he told her something just to make sure she approved. She was growing to feel very comfortable with him and she had only spent about an hour talking so far. This was to wierd for her but she couldn't help feeling it.

Darian stopped and leaned against the wall, facing her, "There is one question I have been dying to ask."

She cocked her head and asked, "Well, you can ask it but I can't be guaranteed to answer?"

"That's alright," Darian nodded, looking off to his side in concentration. He turned to look her in the eyes, "If you answer me, you must do it honestly though."

Holly raised an eyebrow but kept silent, "Do you know anything about who you are?"

Holly shrugged, it was a difficult question, but she figured this was not the true one that was waiting to be asked, "I know that, there is something special about me to the vampires and lycans. I am a Corvin, like my brother, so I should be able to have mixed blood of both covens."

A small look of relief fell over Darian's face. The fact that he didn't have to explain that made him feel a little more comfortable with what was going on. She might be expecting his next few questions. She was biting her lip as he looked at her but he went on, "You do know that this clan is not about to let you fall into lycan hands, to fight with thier coven to defeat us? Since your brother is now not on any side, we have an equal balance. With you the balance can be tipped."

"You do know that either you join us or you die, right?"

Holly turned her head but whispered, "I do know."

His stomach lurched, the fact that they were making him do this infuriated him. He realized that it was his responsibility but he couldn't hurt her like this. It wasn't him. He took a few steps towards her, and planted his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with unwavering eyes, strong and inpenatrable. It gave him strength enough to whisper, "I wouldn't want anyone else to do this for you."

His hand wiped her hair out of her face, "To be initiated in, they want you to be bitten you, as if to turn you."

Holly closed her eyes and looked down, not able to speak. His breathing hitched for a moment but he whispered in her ear, "I would like to be the one to turn you," Holly's eyes went up to him and he set his forhead on hers promising, "It will be as gentle and sweet as a rose."

Suddenly, Holly bit her lip and turned her head, tears welling up inside her eyes. Confused, Darian pulled her close whispering, "You will be fine."

He felt her gently pushing him back and released her. She shook her head, wiping her tears, "Just bad memories."

Her eyes glanced and stuck on his as she said, "You do know that I cannot be turned."

Darian nodded but added, "I tried explaining it to the rest of the council, but they don't believe me much. They said that even if that is true, than if you except us and trust us as we should trust you...."

"Than even with my past I would let someone."

It was left off at that and took her hand. Unsure of what was to come.

* * *

"We thought you were dead," Selene said as the three of them sat opposite Lucian. He was smiling at them, glancing at the boy who had joined.

"I almost felt for certain that I was," Lucian voice was still soft and caressing in his seriousness, "Though I guess our bloods and the blood of Emilia's was enough to keep me going. I am in your debt, Michael."

Michael smirked at Lucian, looking towards Selene, "I can't lie. I am indebted to you also."

"So, I was right about you two then," Lucian asked, leaning back and setting his arms on the back of the bench. Instead of giving each other the look of love, they cut to the chase.

"What are you doing here?" Selene demanded. She was pinning him down with her gaze but he acted like it bothered him not the slightest.

Lucian simply stood up and looked over his shoulder at them, "The same reason you are. Michael's sister is making quite the riot around these parts and I intend to keep things quiet."

"Why? So you can use her to your liking as well? I won't let you do that!" Michael jumped up but not towards Lucian. Lucian turned around and nodded at Michael.

"Your sister is not the same as you. If you haven't realized, she has come from another people who have been believed to have supernatural healing powers. They are immune to us because of a bond made with thier people at the beginning of Marcus and Williams lives. The vampires and werewolves are almost commanded by them, but they were all equals, marrying between the species. Though it was only marriage between an Albed and one of the turned. Even then, there was turnmoil between the species, for a blending was feared to kill them."

Both Selene and Michael looked at Johns in rememberance of what he had told them. Lucian looked at them all and asked Johns, "You already knew this?"

"In a way, but without as much detail," Johns stood up, pointing towards a trapdoor in the floor, "If we are going to get Holly can we please leave now?"

There was an edge in his voice even though he spoke politely. Michael nodded in agreement, though Selene just sat and looked up at Lucian. It still amazed her that this man was still alive, yet he had suffered through much turmoil before. It was like she should have suspected it.

"I will lead the way," Lucian said, heading towards the door and throwing it open. He turned and made a smirk over his shoulder to them, "They may not be expecting me."

* * *

-AN- I was debating on putting him in here or not but.... I LOVE HIM!! lol Hope you enjoy and please leave even like one word of review... like Good or YES or something.... Good or bad.

More as soon as possible.

Crazygirliecaptain


End file.
